Rival Passion
by Mamehachan
Summary: A stranger falls in love with one of the Gundam Pilots. What happens when I secret is revealed. Will the lovers stay together,or drift a part. I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters


**Rival Passion**

**Chapter 1 Star crossed lovers**

**A young woman walked into a bar, she was no ordinary woman, and she was a mobile suit pilot for White Fang. She had long black silky hair; her dark icy blue eyes sparkled like crystals. From head to toe, her curves were dangerously beautiful. She was a very beautiful woman; her body covered by a black leather jumpsuit, the zipper was unzipped just below her belly button. As she walked through the bar, you could hear a faint click of her knee high black boots. **

**As she walked into the bar, she spotted five young men who looked around her age. They looked like the famous pilots she had heard about who beat White Fang and Oz 6 years ago. She sat down nearby the front as the bartender approached**

**"Ah if it isn't Thorn" the bartender smiles" Same as usual" Thorn nodded**

**Her attention turned to the gundam pilots nearby, she knew who they were. They were none other than Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei, and Qatur'e. She heard her drink lay on the counter; she turned around then took a small sip of her drink. Then Duo turned his head he looked at her, he had never seen her before, he motioned her to come and sit with him and his friends. She got up and sat down in one of the booths in with him.**

**"Well hello gorgeous" he smiles at her, she heard him talking with his friends, she overheard him talking about her body and how big her breasts were, she smirks and looks at him "you know what go fuck yourself" her voice was seductive and smooth.**

**She got up and sat by herself as she saw Duo get up. He wore his usual red shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots. He walked over to her, she looked at him, and his body was very well built his brown hair kept the same length at his butt. She did like how his brown eyes mainly stared at her. He walked up and sat down next to her, she scooted farther away from him and looked out side all she saw was the blackness of deep space**

**"Look, if you are just looking for some girl to bang then you've come to the wrong place" he looked at her, he liked her friskiness. **

**She finished her drink and went to the front and paid, she went towards the bathroom. As she got in the girls bathroom, she fixed her hair and walked back out. There standing in front of the girls bathroom was Duo, he pinned her up against a wall. The wall hid them as he pulled Thorn close to him as kissed her lips with a fiery passion. His hand wondered her body as it went under the leather and cupped her breast giving it a fierce squeeze. His lips went to her neck gently nibbling; she gave off a soft moan.**

**She could tell he was a little drunk, but so was she. Her hands went around his neck as he gently kissed her neck. She let one arm go of his neck and slowly explored the muscular tones of his chest. Her hand slowly slid down his body and to his thighs, her hand slowly slid between his legs and rubbed him gently, he let out a moan. Soon she heard someone coming and let go of him as she was leaving she slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and left the bar. It turned out that Duo's friends went looking for him. **

**They saw her leave the bar then they asked Duo what happened, he refused to tell them. He wanted this Thorn woman to himself; he paid the person up front then left. The other did as well they followed Duo, wondering what or whom he was following. Thorn felt some one was following so she went to her car and drove off. Being to far the chase Duo put his hands in his pockets. He felt a piece of paper in his pocket he took it out. The piece of paper gave off her address and phone number.**

**Duo walked into his apartment and looked at the piece of paper, the address on it was not very far from him. It read" 5th sector, 4th apartment building, 6th floor, room 54. Duo realized that this woman was in the same building as he was just two floors above him. He walked out of his apartment, went to the elevator, and selected the sixth floor. The elevator took him to the floor, as he stepped out of the apartment and saw mailboxes. He walked up to the and looked for room 54, he saw the name read" Rose Yuy"**

**Duo called Heero and told him that the woman he ran into last night had the last name Yuy. Heero told Duo to meet him and Heero's apartment as well as the others. Soon Duo arrived and knocked on the door, Heero opened as Duo walked in.**

**"So what was the girl's name that you met last night Duo?" Heero was rather interested in the lady" I told you Heero her name was Rose Yuy, but I heard the bartender call her Thorn" Duo was confused, Heero chuckled a little" Duo, I see you met my cousin Rose" Duo was rather shocked, he dare not tell Heero about what happened last night between him and Thorn. Soon after that Duo left Heero's apartment, went into the elevator, and decided to visit this Rose person.**

**Rose sat in her apartment thinking about that person she met, she found this Duo person to be rather attractive. She then walked out of her apartment to check her mail. As she was checking her mail she saw some one coming out of the elevator, it was Duo. She stopped and looked at him; she could not help but stare at him. He walked up to her, he remembered her face**

**"Miss have we met before?" she smiles at him" Yes, I believe we have may I help you?" they stared at each other" Duo is it, would you like to come in and chat?" he nodded as he followed her into her apartment.**

**Rose walked inside as he sat on her couch she asked him if he would like some lemonade or something he nodded as she walked into the kitchen. Duo saw her apartment was very organized not like his. She came back with two glasses of lemonade as she sat next to him. They began to talk about things like what they were like as kids and what they do. Rose did not mention that she was a mobile suit pilot for White Fang. She told him that she owned her own atnique shop in the area. Duo told her about being a pilot and knowing Heero and the others.**

**She smiles as she told him that she and Heero were cousins, he found all this rather shocking. They kept talking as it was getting late, Duo got up and headed to the door. Rose got up and went to him she got in front of him as his lips touched hers. They both wrapped their arms around each other, as their kiss grew passionate. Duo ran his hands threw her long black hair as she pressed herself against him. Duo did not want to leave, as did Rose she did not want him to leave.**

**Rose offered Duo to stay the night with her, he agreed as he told her he would be right back. He left the apartment and went into the elevator and back to the fourth floor. He went inside his apartment and got some pajamas, then went back to Rose's apartment. He knocked on the door as Rose opened it; he saw she was covered in just a towel. He figured that she just got out of the shower.**

**"Sorry about that just getting ready for bed" she smiles and pointed where the bathroom was. **

**As he got out later on, he saw she was wearing a pure black silky button up shirt with black pants. She offered to share her bed; he followed her into her room. She looked at him; his eyes were burning with passion. He kissed her with passion she wrapped her arms around him as he laid her down gently as the kiss continued. She slowly began to nibble on his neck as he pulled her close to him.**

**Her heart pounded as he held her close, she looked into his brown eyes. She blushed just a little as he began to kiss her neck, she let a light moan. He got up as she saw him walk to bathroom, she sat on the bed. She saw him come out of the bathroom; she blushed when she saw how muscular he was. The only thing he wore was just his silky black pants. She blushed as he walked across the bedroom; he slowly crawled onto the bed towards her. **

**She smiles as he approached her, she laid down as he crawled closer. He crawled over her as she looked up at him. She gazed into his eyes as he leaned his lips onto hers; she blushed but only for a moment as she returned the kiss. She put her hands on his chest; she felt how muscular he was. He began to undo the buttons on her shirt, underneath was a black silky bra. He slowly went down to her neck, he kissed it lightly. He cupped her breast with his hand; it sent a sensation through her body. Just as Duo went towards the hooks of her bra, he heard a knock. Rose slipped out from underneath him, she buttoned up her shirt. She went to the door, she opened it, and there standing was her cousin Heero**

**"Oh Heero didn't expect to see you this late" he looked at her" Rose, is by any chance Duo with you?" she moved. Heero saw Duo in his cousin's apartment. Rose went to the bathroom as Duo stood there with Heero" Listen, Duo you do anything to my cousin without her permission, your dead, you got that" Duo nodded as Heero left.**

**Rose came back to see Duo standing there in shock. She smiles and closed the door and lead Duo back to her bed. Then as she was heading there, he pinned her against the nearest wall. He kissed her passionately but fiercely, his hand traveled down her body feeling her dangerous curves. His hand stopped at her thigh as his hand went between her legs, he rubbed her gently, and she left out a loud moan, her underwear felt damp. He then picked her up as she carried her to the bed, he laid her down gently, and he unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to undo her bra.**

**As he took it off, he saw how luscious and round her breasts were, her nipples were a pinkish color. As he kissed her, his kiss trailed down to her neck he began to nibble a little. She moaned as he kissed down to her chest, he began to lick one of her nipples as he took it into his mouth, he began to suck hard. She moaned loudly as she became wetter between her legs, he slowly took off her pants and underwear along with it. He slid his had down her body to her thighs, he spreaded her legs and gently touched the small bump, Rose arched her back as she moaned.**

**He began to rub it gently, her body froze in pleasure. Then he added two more fingers and rubbed harder and faster, he felt her become wetter. He stopped sucking on her nipple and up to her mouth, her body went limp. He rubbed her clitoris harder and faster until she climaxed. He began to kiss her passionately as he stopped rubbing her instead he inserted one finger inside of her, she froze. She moaned as he moved his finger in and out of her, she moaned louder soon he stuck another finger in her. She moaned loudly as he moved his fingers in and out.**

**"DUO….Harder….Faster, your not hurting me" he put another finger into her and pumped harder and faster "DUO!!" he felt her climax on his hand. He slowly took his fingers out of her, she could barely move "I'm not done yet Rose" he smiles" Make me yours Duo" she moaned into his ear.**

**He slowly kissed from her lips, past her chest, around her belly button, and finally to her thigh. He kissed gently as he kissed her inner thigh. Suddenly she felt his tongue go over her clitoris he stroked it repeatedly then her lightly sucked on it. Her hands went through his hair; she felt that his braid was undone. Then she felt him nibble it lightly she arched her back as she moaned she got wetter. **

**Then she felt his tongue went down to the hole, he stuck it inside it explored the wall in her she let out another moan as she climaxed again. He grew tired as he laid there. She asked him to switch he spots he did. Duo felt Rose kiss him, her tongue went into his mouth and explored. Then he felt her hand sliding down his muscular chest, past his belly, he felt her hand go into his pants.**

**Duo felt her grab him, for once, he froze, and he felt her hand slowly go up and down. She began to kiss on his neck. Her hand began to go faster and faster he could hardly control himself.**

**"Rose….Harder, don't be afraid to squeeze "she squeezed him as he moaned" Faster" she began to move faster.**

**Then he felt her stop and he released himself all over her hand. She smiles as she took her hand out of his pants and slowly licking her hand. She looked at him as he felt his pants sliding off his body. She began kissing his neck, then down to his chest; she gently nibbled on his chest as she went down farther. She pasted his belly and gently kissed his thigh, she then moved to his inner thigh. She began to kiss his manhood from the bottom to the very tip of it. Then he felt her mouth go over it she sucked lightly on it as her tongue touched it.**

**He began to run his hands through her hair; he felt her suck harder and faster. Her mouth went up and down on him each time she sucked harder on him. His body was frozen with pleasure he wanted more.**

**"Rose…..Harder…Faster, give me everything you got." She sucked harder and moved faster she felt him freeze up as he released in her mouth. After he had released on her, he laid her down on the bed" Rose are you sure you want to go any farther?" She nodded" Yes Duo"**

**Duo got himself ready and slowly went inside her, she flinched a little but she let him know she was okay. He began to move within her, suddenly she screamed, she muffled the scream into Duo sholder tiring not to wake the people around her. Duo broke the barrier in her she was no longer a virgin. **

**Duo pulled himself out" So what's next Duo?" he turned her over" you had better grab something "she grabbed the bed post as he entered her again.**

**He began to rock back and forth; she arched her back as he heard her moan. He grabbed her hair and talked dirty to her. She then felt his other hand go around her thigh and began to rub her clitoris. She moaned and talked dirty back to him he began to rock harder and faster. She felt his hand not just a few fingers, but his hand rubbing her clitoris fast. Soon they both froze and released on each other. He soon took himself out of her has he carried her to a chair and sat down with her in his lap.**

**She faced him, she knew what he wanted, and she positioned herself as he entered again. She bounced up and down on him as he helped her bounce. Duo started bouncing her harder, as she went faster. Soon he caught one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it hard. She moaned, as did he, then he nibbled on it, he felt her body freeze for a moment. He grabbed the other breast with one of his free hands, rolling and squeezing her nipple between his fingers. **

**Soon they both released as both bodies went limp, they both grew tired. He picked her up and carried her to the shower; soon both were taking a nice hot shower to relieve themselves. Soon after that they got their clothes back on as Rose picked up the messy sheets and laid them in a laundry basket. Then she sprayed air freshener to hide the scent. Finally, she put fresh sheets on her bed. Soon she and Duo laid down and went to sleep.**


End file.
